


Heartful Temperament

by Salakritz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doflamingo is a parent, Don't take it too seriously, Humorous, Law has a fiery temper, Lovestruck!Kid, M/M, Minor Sai/Baby 5, OOC, Tags may be added, The Taming of the Shrew-Inspired, Titles are hard to come up with, Violence, Yaoi, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salakritz/pseuds/Salakritz
Summary: Kid/Law fic based on Shakespear's The Taming of the Shrew.It never got old, watching these spineless rats run away in fear from his unruly son. When the man was out of sight, Doflamingo turned to this other one who was after his daughter.“That,” he said and pointed at the seething figure standing by the window, “is my precious, adorable son, Law. You have heard of him, correct?”Sai could only nod.There were few people left in this city that had not heard about Law.“If you want my daughter you will have to be...patient. Because unless Law marries, Baby is off the market."
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 47
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched some old movie of Shakespear's play The Taming of the Shrew and decided to write a Kid/Law fic about it. As one does, right? 
> 
> !! Keep in mind though that this fic is only inspired by the play but will not be completely accurate. I have changed a LOT of things, just borrowing the main concept minus a lot of the "taming" itself. It's purely my own take on it with these two characters in it. 
> 
> Idk how often updates will be. I started writing the first chapter and got it done in almost no time at all, but I can't promise it will be the same for future chapters. I never got out of the habit of not planning my fics out, after all xD

Dressrosa was universally known as a country of love and passion. It was said to be the home to some of the world’s most beautiful men and women, only rivalled by the exotic island nation of Amazon Lily. 

The more beautiful the person, the more passionate and fiery tempered they were believed to be. Lovers' quarrels were not uncommon here and a slighted lover in possession of the renowned Dressrosian beauty could very well choose to stab their significant other for whatever they considered as betrayal. In fact, it had been the second most common cause of death in the country for decades. Nothing to do about it though, as beauty was not a crime and the phenomenon long since accepted as a natural one. 

It was during an early afternoon that a young couple like so many others in Dressrosa, a man and a woman, was in the midst of a romantic meeting; a secret rendezvous in the lush garden in the backyard of the Donquixote estate. Under a canopy of white and pink roses the two of them stood in each other’s arms, whispering sweet things and confessing their undying love for one another. A moment of pure bliss that neither wished would ever end. 

“I love you, Sai,” the young woman said wistfully and pressed closer to her beloved’s chest, humming with pleasure when his strong arms tightened around her. 

“I love you more, Baby.”

“Impossible.”

“It’s true.”

They kissed. A soft, sweet touch of their lips. And when they pulled away to look into each other’s eyes, the young man known as Don Sai gathered enough courage to ask the question he had wanted to ask for weeks now. 

“Baby, would you…” he cleared his throat when his voice cracked, “w-will you marr-”

“Now what have we here?”

With a loud gasp Baby reeled back, away from her lover’s embrace as if suddenly burned, and watched with wide eyes as the imposing figure approached. 

“Father! What are you...w-were you not in town?”

She was sure that her father was supposed to be away on business in town that afternoon. His absence was the reason why she had been courageous enough to call her lover over for once rather than sneaking out during night time and meet him someplace else. 

It was none other than Doflamingo Donquixote himself. Head of the Donquixote family and Baby’s father. 

“Another man to steal your heart, hm?”

Baby knew her father better than anyone and was quick to recognize the underlying threat through the otherwise playful drawl. 

“I-I can explain-”

“It’s good to meet you, sir!” Sai said eagerly and offered his hand for the other to shake,” My name is Don Sai. I have heard so much about you.”

“Oh really?” Doflamingo questioned with a lift of his brows. He glanced down at the outstretched hand for a moment long enough to make one wonder whether or not he would return the courtesy, before finally taking it into his own, “how peculiar, seeing as I have not heard a single word about _you_.”

The handshake was firm and short lived. He may have squeezed a tad too hard on purpose to inflict some pain, but if Sai felt it he showed no sign of it.

“Well-” 

“You seem like a gentleman,” something in Doflamingo’s manner suddenly changed. His expression and seemingly the very air around him turned into something cold and unforgiving, “so I presume you haven’t taken advantage of her.”

“Of course not!”

Baby was quick to support her beloved and placed herself between the two men. 

“Sai _is_ a gentleman, father! He has only treated me well.”

“I am in love with your daughter, sir. I want to spend the rest of my life with her! And-”

“You wish to marry her. Yes, I know,” Doflamingo interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

How many had it been this month? Five? Doflamingo considered himself a patient man, but with all these men constantly pursuing his daughter and hoping to snatch her away from him through the laws of marriage, he had finally reached his limit and established a new rule only last week after another suitor asked for Baby’s hand. 

“Seeing as you are here and asking for my blessing, I take it Baby did not inform you of the terms I have set regarding the matter.”

Sai looked at Baby and found the answer in the sheepish look on her face. What she had told him was that Mr. Donquixote was strict when it came to his children, but nothing specific in regards to their love lives. 

“No, sir.”

“Well,” Doflamingo said and looked rather pleased," I shall make it clear then. My daughter is not to be wed before my son is.”

The Donquixote family was well known across all of Dressrosa; a wealthy, prestigious family of the aristocracy that dated back several centuries. Originally from the beautiful town of Flevance by the northern border, they came to this city seven years ago. There were few people who were not aware of the identity of the current head and his two children. It was therefore not such a surprise that Sai was familiar with the referred son. 

He gulped. 

“Y-you mean-”

Whatever words he had been about to utter were left unsaid when a loud crash was heard behind them and a tall, young man with blue eyes and brown hair, dressed in formal marine attire came scrambling out from the manor on wobbly legs. One of his cheeks sported a cut, a thin red line not quite deep enough to bleed but had not been there when he walked inside the house twenty minutes earlier. 

Something came flying after him from above. A ceramic flower pot that missed his head by a few mere centimeters. It had been thrown out from one of the open windows on the second floor and when it hit the ground it shattered with a loud crash. 

“If I ever see you around these parts again I’ll gut you like a _fish_ , got it!?” 

The poor thing nearly fell flat on his face but in his determination to flee managed to stay on his feet and ran towards the back entrance of the estate. In order to reach said back entrance he had to cross the garden and when he caught sight of Doflamingo he shook his head in utter disbelief. 

“Adorable, you said? A _mild temper_ , you said!?”

Doflamingo threw his head back and laughed. It never got old, watching these spineless rats run away from his unruly son. 

“You were lucky,” he called after the rejected suitor who hadn’t had the nerve to stop for a proper goodbye and just kept on running, “the last one fled with a broken arm and two cracked ribs!”

When the man was out of sight, Doflamingo turned back to the other one who was after his precious daughter. 

“That,” he said and pointed at the seething figure standing by the window, “is my precious, adorable son, Law. You have heard of him, correct?”

Sai could only nod. 

There were few people left in this city that had _not_ heard about Law.

“If you want my daughter you will have to be... _patient_. Because unless Law marries, Baby is off the market. Am I clear?”

“Father!” Baby protested but to no avail. In this matter, she knew there was nothing that could change Doflamingo’s mind. 

It was always like this; she was calm and obedient, and had always done her utmost to please their father, yet it was always _she_ who got punished for Law’s misbehavior. Because of her brother, she did not have the freedom to choose for herself or experience the things other women her age did. 

And it was with that thought in mind that she decided to leave the garden and her lover, momentarily not caring about Sai witnessing her more disgraceful side. With tearful eyes and cheeks red from embarrassment, she shouted through a very prominent pout, “I hate you, daddy!”

She took off and ran inside the mansion. The door was slammed shut behind her and the sound of her heels could be heard stomping over wooden floorboards for a while longer before fading into silence little by little. 

Doflamingo looked after her without much care. In fact, his smirk grew and when he turned back to Sai he was pleased with the deflated look he saw on him. 

He had nothing against the young man yet. He seemed decent enough and while his looks left some to be desired, he was not _unbearable_ to look at. At the very least he was polite. Doflamingo may even dare say that out of all the other men, no, those conceited _slime balls_ his daughter had fallen for, this one seemed the least detestable so far. 

But that did not mean he shouldn't be treated with suspicion. If he wanted Doflamingo’s daughter -his _only_ daughter- then he would have to prove himself. And the head of the Donquixote family was not one to back down on his word; no man was to wed Baby before Law found a husband for himself. 

Doflamingo loved his children. Whatever anyone may say about them, that would never change and he would not have them any other way. And he certainly would not give them away to anyone he didn’t deem worthy enough. Baby needed a kind, compassionate man who could care for her and not take advantage of her naivety and gullibility. And Law...well, he needed someone who could handle him. An equal who could put up with his tantrums and love him despite his snide remarks and wild, untamable nature. Someone who took pleasure in a little bit of violence. 

Nothing less would do and while his children's happiness was _his_ happiness, he was not exactly opposed to the idea of keeping them with him forever. 

Marriage was overrated anyway, if you asked him. And so was love. The only love that truly meant something was his parental one. 

Law could be heard cursing out loudly to himself as he stepped away from the window and back to whatever he was doing before in his room. With the whole scene now over, Doflamingo and Sai were left alone in the garden. 

“Still interested?” Doflamingo drawled through his grin, a means to provoke the young suitor who still had not looked away from the window. He looked thoughtful, contemplating, and after a moment longer breathed out a sigh before settling his attention back on the father of his beloved. There was a steadfast determination in his expression that took Doflamingo by surprise. So much so, that the smugness on his face morphed into a frown. He remained silent, however, which Sai took as his cue to speak. 

“I love your daughter, sir. And I will do whatever it takes to get her.”

Doflamingo scoffed, unimpressed. 

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

Baby did not bother to make her entrance to Law’s room subtle. On the contrary, she threw the door open rather rudely and marched in there in her long dress and heels while wearing a deep frown that looked very out of place on her pretty face. 

“What was all that about?” She snapped once she came to a stop in front of her brother’s bed, on which he was lying. 

“He interrupted me at my favorite part,” Law said oh so casually, as if that was a perfectly reasonable excuse to chase someone out of their house with murderous intent. He motioned with his book for emphasis before focusing his attention back on the current page he was on. 

Unsurprisingly they did not agree on that point. Baby crossed her arms and forgoing the mild and gentle temper she was known for, made her displeasure known. 

“Why do you have to be so embarrassing! Sai saw and heard everything! What if he thinks I’m the same as you?”

“ _That’s_ his name? Sounds stupid.”

“I’m in love with him, Law!”

Law rolled his eyes. 

“You fall in love with a new man every week.”

“That’s not true!”

When Law gave her a pointed look over the edge of his book, Baby blushed and shifted awkwardly on her feet. There was some truth to it, she knew, but it wasn’t something she liked to hear. 

“F-fine, maybe I do. But Sai is different! This time I actually mean it!”

“Sure. I believe you.”

He obviously did not. 

“I am serious, Law! He is the man I want to marry.”

Turning the page, Law gave a careless shrug of his shoulders. 

“So marry him, then.”

“Father’s rule-”

“You can always run away with him. Climb down your balcony in the middle of the night and ride off with Loverboy into the horizon. Or something like that. Does he have a white horse?”

Baby grit her teeth and began pacing back and forth. She could not believe how unreasonable...how _selfish_ her own _brother_ was being. It was all his fault! Why couldn’t he just find someone to fall in love with?

“He does not! This is not a joke, Law!”

“I’m not joking. Like I said, if you really want him, just run away. Even if I found someone to marry, your man would still need father’s approval. What makes you so sure he’ll accept him? You know how he is; he will look for any excuse to deem him unsuitable.”

Another turn of a page.

“Or perhaps he’ll make him duel against Vergo.”

It wouldn’t be the first time, after all. Law breathed out a humorous scoff when he recalled the last man who fought their butler.

Baby’s scowl softened when she decided to try a different approach. She made herself seated next to her brother and spoke as softly as she could. 

“Law, you are quite popular, you know. In terms of looks, there are plenty of men who would want to be with you. Just do something about your hair, the bags under your eyes and smile a bit more-”

“ _Don’t_ tell me to smile,” Law snapped, suddenly on edge and sent his sister an intense glare that would have made her cry had she been a few years younger. He closed his book shut with one hand and the sudden sound made Baby reel back, startled. 

“I am aware of what people think about me, Baby. I know they think I’m nice to look at. I also know they think I’m a _lunatic_ . And I _know_ about that stupid game they like to play amongst themselves. The - _Who can tame Law, the wild beast, first-_ game. They make bets at the pubs around the city, you know.”

To them, Law was only a prize to be won. A pretty little thing to show off and prove to everyone that they had finally managed to put a leash on the wild, untamable son of the Donquixote family. 

It was pathetic. 

Baby’s shoulders slumped. She felt a tad sympathetic for him but since her view of love and men was so different from his, she couldn’t fully relate either. She if anyone was the most familiar with her brother’s tantrums and attitude and stood by her opinion that Law was at fault. He was the one who couldn’t control his temper and didn’t put any effort into being likeable. 

“But not all of them are like that, surely. If you only _tried_ I am sure-”

“I’m done talking about this and would like to continue reading my book.”

“You’re just afraid!” Baby shouted and abruptly stood up,”You don’t even give any of those men a chance. You’re bitter, sarcastic and rude and-”

“Don’t make me throw that chair, Baby,” Law warned. He could feel the anger starting to simmer in his blood and if his sister insisted on provoking him further in this matter it wouldn’t be long before it started to _boil_. As much as he loved and cared for her, there was only so much he could tolerate with the temperament nature had seen fit to give him. 

“You’ve ruined everything!” 

He watched her storm out, wincing when his door rattled with the force she had used to close it after herself. No longer in the mood for reading, the book was set aside and with a frustrated sigh he fell back on his bed to glare up at the ceiling.

That last one had been such a nuisance. Drake, or whatever his name was. Handsome and quite polite at first, but much too cowardly and uptight. One may think that a high ranked marine officer would have more guts. And then he’d started to go on with that nonsense about how Law could be so much more beautiful if he smiled. 

_You should smile more. Won’t you smile for me? It would be such a waste if you didn’t._

That had been the reason why he suddenly snapped at her sister when she told him the exact same thing. 

He hadn’t even wanted Drake’s attention in the first place. The only men that approached him these days were either the ones inloved in that stupid bet or fortune seekers who wanted him for the money he was to inherit from his father. 

The only reason Doflamingo even let them in without an invitation was so that he could watch them flee for their lives. 

Law had seen them all; the strutting peacocks that sought to win him over by their good looks and charms alone, and the rugged brutes believing themselves able to dominate him through sheer force. But in the end they were all the same, running away from him with their tails tucked between their legs. As they all should, if you asked him. 

The amount of suitors had decreased over the past few years as Law’s fierce reputation grew. People were afraid to approach him despite his good looks. Those who knew of him scurried away when their paths crossed and those who didn’t were quick to learn to stay out of his way. A glare was usually enough to scare the cowardly riff raff off, but sometimes more was needed for the more stubborn ones who couldn’t take the hint. 

Baby had once asked him if he ever felt lonely. And Law being his stubborn, cynical self had dismissed such a ridiculous question. He wasn’t like this sister; he liked to be alone and would loathe to be so dependent on someone emotionally. Even if he by some chance did find someone who would have him, it wouldn't mean anything. Once they had him wedded and bedded, they’d want nothing more to do with him. He’d be discarded and unwanted. 

So if he was going to be alone anyway in the end, he’d rather be left alone at home by his own choice. 

‘ _If you only tried.’_

_‘If you smiled more.’_

Law scoffed. 

He refused to pretend to be something he wasn’t and he certainly refused to change himself for someone else. For the sole sake of _pleasing_ someone else. If that was what love entailed then he would rather be without it. 

Really, a person who could truly love him for who he was couldn’t possibly exist. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Thank you all for the support, the comments and kudos from the first chapter are heartwarming! 
> 
> !!! Just a reminder that while this fic is inspired from the play, I have made a LOT of changes. So it won't be very faithful to the source material. 
> 
> !!! Dressrosa in this AU is the country, Flevance is a town in northern part of said country. And the city this takes place in is the, at the moment at least, unnamed capital. 
> 
> !!! So, I live in a country that will be affected by the new, troublesome Article (insert digits One and Three, aka. the unlucky number, u know which one) and it is to take effect this year. The last time I checked, this site seems to be Ok from that, but you never know. If u don't know what this is, you can read about it. And if I suddenly disappear from the surface of the earth without a heads up, if my works vanish etc, then it is because I no longer have the right to visit the site or post any fan work. I have a tumblr with the same name that u can confirm this with me if it does happen. Just a precaution! I tend to worry for nothing but u know. 
> 
> That's all!

It was nice to be back. 

When the ship pulled into the harbor, Kid was surprised by the strong wave of nostalgia the sight inspired in him and how quick he was willing to welcome it with an even stronger sense of fondness. 

It wasn’t actually until that moment that he realized how much he had actually missed his homeland and his previous indifference was now all but gone. But then he supposed, during a brief reflection, that one sometimes has to leave home in order to truly miss and appreciate it. 

Dressrosa and its capital contained many memories close to his heart and when he left with his father ten years ago, Kid just having entered his teenage years, he had been old enough to have formed a connection with the place. 

He knew that what awaited him here would be different than what he’d become accustomed to but not necessarily in a negative way. In fact, after everything he had been through lately, the change was welcomed. He couldn't afford to be picky now; anything was better than some dingy old cell with food that was more fit for a dog than a human being. 

Kid visibly cringed at the thought. 

For the past three years, he had lived quite an exciting and indulgent life. When his father died he left half of his fortune to his son and the other half to his younger brother, Kid’s uncle. Said uncle did not only receive a monetary inheritance, but also the trading company he had dedicated his whole career to. 

Not interested at all in following in his father’s footsteps as a merchant, Kid spent his inheritance rather recklessly. He bought himself a ship, gathered people for a smaller crew and travelled the world to experience all its earthly pleasures. 

Not only was he reckless in his spending, but in his actions as well which got him into all sorts of trouble. Deflowering a governor's daughter here, buying some illegal substance there, he cared little for the consequences and lived his life as he saw fit. And at one point when money couldn’t be used to get himself out of trouble through bribes, he was banished from two countries in total. 

Top it all off, after a particularly unfortunate turn of events he found himself arrested and put in jail where he would have remained for three years had it not been for his uncle.

Shanks was known for his contrasting personality. On one hand he too could be reckless and carefree, often found drinking and pursuing pretty ladies in his spare time. But on the other hand he knew when to behave and be responsible and when he had finally managed to negotiate for Kid’s freedom, he had given his nephew a long lecture...and a bit of a beating but nothing the younger couldn’t handle. Needless to say it had been a lesson well learned. 

And here Kid was, at the harbor of Dressrosa’s capital. The home he and his father had left ten years ago. All he had with him was a bag with some clothes, a pistol and a sword at his hip and an allowance from his uncle that would last for about a month if he chose to spend it wisely. 

Shanks had also given him the address of an old friend who lived in the city that had agreed to take Kid in until he found some work and a house of his own. 

“Well, here we are,” Shanks said as he went to stand by Kid’s side. 

Kid grunted and picked up his bag by his feet. 

“Now remember, Mihawk is my friend but that does not mean he won’t be lenient with you if you choose to be disrespectful. He’s worse than I am, I promise you that.”

“Hah,” Kid laughed through a cocky grin, “I always enjoy a good fight.”

Said grin dropped and all confidence was lost upon Shanks trapping him with a dead serious look. None of that playful, carefree demeanor was to be seen anywhere on him and it was in moments like these that Kid was reminded of why his uncle was so respected everywhere. 

“Not against him.”

_ Gulp.  _

Then, as if none of it had transpired at all, the atmosphere changed and Shanks patted his back with a cheerful laugh. 

“Ah don’t worry! Just stay out of his way and mind your manners and you’ll be fine.”

Clearing his throat, Kid threw his bag over his shoulder and gave his uncle a sideway glance. He didn’t like goodbyes and even less to give his thanks. Though in this case he had to swallow his pride; he did owe a lot to Shanks, after all. 

“I’m off now. Thanks for...well, everything.”

“Don’t mention it. Just promise me-”

“Be good and don’t cause trouble, I know,” Kid sighed and made his way down the ramp to get off the ship. 

He heard Shanks call after him. 

“I’m serious! Next time I won’t save you.”

Without looking back, Kid lifted his hand to make it know he’d heard him and kept on walking. He passed boats and merchant stands lined up at the pier, the smell of spices, food and perfumes overflowing his senses and once again inflicting him with that same sense of nostalgia.

He was curious to see how much had changed in the city and what places were available for those looking for some good fun. Not to mention the famous -or infamous, depending on how you looked at it- fierce beauties of Dressrosa. Kid had not been interested in such things when he lived there due to his immature age, but now he was more than ready to go on the prowl…

...within reason, of course. 

He wouldn’t want to get banished from Dressrosa too.

* * *

Three days had passed since the incident at the Donquixote estate and after spending all that time moping around in his own home, Sai finally gained the motivation to go outside. He hadn't seen Baby since then and it really was fascinating how a mere three days could feel like an eternity of torment. 

Love was a dangerous thing. 

In the early afternoon on the fourth day, Sai met with two of his friends for lunch. Cavendish and Bartolomeo. The three of them sat outside, on the terrace of their favorite restaurant and protected from the hot sun by a wide parasol over their table. 

Apart from the vast number of beauties, Dressrosa was also renowned for its fine wines and food. Seafood in particular, which Sai usually took much delight in...but not today. He had yet to take a single bite and ever since his food arrived all he had done was picking at it with his fork while sighing a few times every passing minute like the unhappy, hopelessly in love man that he was. 

“There now, Sai,” said Bartolomeo in an attempt to comfort him, “I’m sure it will all work out. You’ll see.”

Sai glanced at him with a skeptical look. He had not given up on Baby and stood by his declaration given to her father, but he currently had no solution to the issue. He hadn’t been able to sleep for the past few nights and instead spent them lost pondering about this new hardship he was facing. 

“But how?” He questioned with another sigh, “You know Doflamingo’s terms. And that Law...he broke someone’s arm and two ribs! I heard it myself.”

“Elope with her, then,” Cavendish suggested, ”Leave the country and live happily with her somewhere else, far away from her father.”

Sai had considered the idea. But it was not the alternative he preferred as he’d rather do things properly and get along with his beloved’s family. He wanted Doflamingo’s approval and Baby to remain on good terms with her family. 

When he told his friends this, they seemed sympathetic enough but were obviously not able to agree with him fully. Sai was known to be honorable to a near fault and rather old fashioned when it came to romance.

“You said you would do anything to get her, didn’t you?” Cavendish questioned and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. He played with his glass of wine before taking a small sip.

“Yes. But-”

“So the way I see it, it’s either you elope with her or find someone else. Let’s be honest, you’d be waiting forever for someone brave or stupid enough to marry Law to show up.”

“...”

“Don’t worry, Sai!” Bartolomeo beamed, “This city is full of girls like Baby!”

Sai looked near scandalized at such a suggestion. 

“Impossible! She is special!”

“Then how about...hey, look!” Bartolomeo interrupted himself and abruptly stood up. He pointed ahead at someone walking on the other side of the street, “isn’t that…”

Yes. That outrageous red hair was not so easily forgotten. 

“It’s Kid!”

Cavendish and Sai turned in the direction their friend was pointing at. 

“Kid? As in  _ Eustass _ ?” The former asked dumbly. 

“Yes!”

It took no time at all for Cavendish to recognize him as well. He was a stranger to Sai though, as he had become friends with the two men a few years after Kid’s departure. 

“Huh. So he’s back.”

Bartolomeo left the table and ran across the street to greet the newcomer and possibly invite him over. 

“Look at him. He’s huge,” Cavendish commented, bewildered. Eustass had left Dressrosa with his father at the age of 13 and they hadn’t seen or heard from him since. To think that he was back after all this time. He also hadn’t forgotten about them, apparently, as he was seen giving Bartolomeo a friendly grin and waved at the others from where he stood. 

He’d always been on the bulkier side but his teenage self had absolutely nothing on him now. He was built like a fighting bull, no, a  _ beast _ . Broad shoulders, a wide chest, strong legs and arms. And damn was he  _ tall.  _ He looked like a man able to wrestle a bear. 

As Cavendish observed Kid and Bartolomeo conversing, the gears began to turn in his head. A third option adding to those he had suggested to Sai just now presented itself. 

_ You’d have to wait forever for someone brave or stupid enough to marry Law to show up. _

Well, perhaps they didn’t have to wait at all. 

Perhaps...they just had to look for said someone themselves. 

“Long time no see,” Cavendish said once Kid was within earshot. The latter returned the greeting and made himself seated at the other side of the round table. He waved a waiter over to order a drink before then taking his time to look at each one of the three men. More so at Sai whom he didn’t know. They introduced each other properly, shook hands and then the questions from the others rolled in.

Questions like what he’d been doing for these past three years, why he was back and where he got the scars that were on full display. His chest was particularly exposed due to the black vest he’d decided to leave unbuttoned. 

“I got into some trouble and was told to return here. Well, I didn’t really have much choice to be honest,” Kid said easily, without a hint of remorse or shame, when he answered the question about his return. 

Bartolomeo leaned forward eagerly, very interested to hear more. 

“What kind of trouble?”

“You really wanna know?”

“Yes!”

Kid told him of his adventures and pointed out his scars in accordance. Cavendish listened as well, though interested for a different reason. He paid particularly close attention to the stories about past lovers to get an understanding of the man’s preferences. And the more he listened, the more he began to think that Kid was a promising candidate for his new plan.

“What’s up with you?” Kid asked Sai once he was done talking. He had taken notice of how quiet the man had been this whole time, apart from a grunt or two every now and then. 

He sighed again and didn’t answer right away. So Bartolomeo answered for him instead. 

“He’s in love with a girl he can’t have.”

“Bart!”

“But it’s true.”

Sai grumbled under his breath and angrily stabbed his fork into a shrimp. 

“That’s nice,” Kid said and leaned back in his chair, hands resting behind his head with all the manner of relaxation and ease, “I wouldn’t mind some love troubles, to be honest.”

“You don’t mean that. It is nothing but misery and pain,” Sai told him sullenly with his eyes still cast down. If it wasn’t for his lack of sleep and appetite caused by this issue, he would have told the other off more aggressively. He was not in the mood to be teased. 

Kid scoffed. 

“I’m serious. After these past three years it would do me some good, probably. I might even be ready to settle down if I find the right person. Though I’m not exactly in a hurry either.”

If it happened it happened, he supposed. 

Now finished with his evaluation, Cavendish had come to a decision. Discreetly he gained Bartolomeo’s attention, urging him to come closer to reveal his plan through whispers. Of course, said discretion was soon snapped up by Kid who decided to leave the love-struck fool to his sulking. 

“What are you two conspiring about over there?” He teased and leaned over the table on his elbows. Much to his delight the two men began to fidget nervously. Kid may be an old friend of theirs, but up close like this, with those intense eyes and wide grin, he was an intimidating sight to behold. 

“We’re doing no such thing. Only...we just remembered that we know of someone you may be interested in.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes! He’s young, around your age actually, and his father is very wealthy. In fact, he is to inherit a great fortune from him.” The last part was added with the knowledge of Kid’s financial situation. 

Sai looked at his two friends with a quizzical frown. He had not heard their whispers and was at first as unaware of their plot as Kid was, but it soon downed on him who they were referring to and his visible reaction seemed to instill further suspicion in the newcomer. 

“What?” Kid asked skeptically and looked from Sai to the fidgeting duo, “Is he hideous or something? With good money involved there’s bound to be a drawback.”

The fact that Kid didn’t know about Law was a favorable advantage. No doubt the talk about him would reach Kid sooner or later and it was best if he heard it from Sai and the others first. If anything they could at least sugar coat the matter before Kid met the Donquixote son for himself. It was at least worth a try. 

“Oh no, no!” Cavendish was quick to assure him and waved his hands dismissively, “on the contrary he is very good looking.”

Bartolomeo nodded eagerly next to him. 

“It’s just that he is a little...intense. B-but we wouldn’t suggest him if we didn’t think you could handle it! In fact, we believe he would be perfect for you!”   
  


Kidd reclaimed his previous position, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, grin widening. 

“Isn’t that supposed to be part of the deal when you get with a Dressrosian beauty? The more beautiful the more fiery, right?”

Kid had always found the concept appealing. During his travels he had been with many men and women from all around the world. They were all beautiful and interesting in their own ways and Kid had enjoyed himself immensely in their company. But there really was nothing quite like a pretty little thing ready to stab you in your sleep or bite your tongue off during a passionate tryst; a phenomenon not as commonly found outside Dressrosa. If Kid was to get married someday, then he wouldn't want some weak and quiet little thing that submitted to his every whim. He wanted passion, violence, a challenge that never got boring. And if this person, this supposedly gorgeous firecracker, could give him that then he saw no reason why he shouldn’t at least look into it. He may have had enough of his past life on the edge, but this kind of excitement was something he was more than open to.

“What’s his name?”

“Law.”

Kidd raised an expectant brow. 

“And? Law  _ what?” _

“Trafalgar-”

“Donquixote-”

Cavendish and Bartolomeo that had spoken up at the same time looked at each other, surprised. While the former wanted to keep the information limited, the latter was more inclined to be honest. 

Sai rolled his eyes at them. So much for a well forged plan. There was no point to hide it at this point. Kid didn’t even know much about him yet! So he took it upon himself to give Kid the full name after an awkward clearing of his throat. 

“Law Trafalgar Donquixote.”

Somewhere behind them a man was heard choking on his drink, another gasped in horror and a third dropped his fork. 

Sai had apparently said the name a little too loud. 

_ ‘Tsk, shut up you fools,’  _ he thought irritably at the unknown men. When he glanced back at Kid though he didn’t seem to have taken notice of it, instead donning a thoughtful expression. 

To Kid, the name Donquixote sounded somewhat familiar. He had been away from Dressrosa for a long time so he wouldn’t remember all the names of his father’s circle of friends and acquaintances, and things had surely changed in his absence. He pondered on it for a moment longer before it hit him. 

“Oh, my old man knew him. They used to do business from time to time way back. Wait, he lives here now? He’s from the north, isn’t he?”

“Yes. Flevance. He and his family moved here about seven years ago.”

Kid hummed. 

“So, just how ‘ _ intense _ ’, as you put it, is he? Give me some details.”

Oh. 

While Kid did seem like someone who would be able to handle Law and maybe even enjoy the challenge, it was debatable whether or not they should tell him about that broken arm and those cracked ribs. Sai, with his honorable and honest personality, was not prone to deception...but in this case perhaps it was necessary. For now, at least. Until Kid had seen the wild beast for himself and gain his own opinion. 

Thankfully he wasn’t the one who had to make that decision as Cavendish spoke. 

“Don’t you want to find that out for yourself?” He asked smugly and wiggled his slim eyebrows. 

He held Kid’s thoughtful stare until the latter, much to his delight, gave in.

“Fine,“ Kid said, “I’ll pay him a visit in a few days after I’ve settled in. Or do I need a formal invitation by Mr. Donquixote himself?”

“No, I think not. He is always happy to receive a suitor for his son...for his own amusement, that is.”

Kidd hummed with increased interest.

“So he expects them to be rejected from the start, ey?”

_ ‘More like running for their lives’ _ , Sai thought but kept it to himself. 

Bartolomeo laughed and took a swig of his drink. Then he asked Kidd with excitement in his eyes, “Can I come with you? To watch. I won’t get in the way!”

Kid shrugged. 

“I don’t mind.”

Now suddenly feeling a little more hopeful, Sai’s appetite returned and he began to eat his food without much care that it had gotten cold. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find weird typos or something weird etc feel free to tell me : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter gave me a hard time. Nearly killed me, it did. After re-writing it several times I realized that it will never turn out the way I want and so...here we are. This is what I get for starting a new fic without any real plan. 
> 
> There will be several more confrontations between them in later chapters anyway. I may re-write or edit this later on but for now...I need rest. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support so far!

Kid gave out a low whistle under his breath when faced with the impressive sight of the Donquixote mansion. From top to bottom, with its colorful stained glass windows, fountains, marble statues and pillars, the whole place clearly spoke of old money. Generations of wealth, power and status. Kid wouldn’t mind living in such a place, that’s for sure.

He arrived at 11 o'clock in the morning. Unannounced, but reassured by his friends that Doflamingo would welcome him all the same once the purpose behind his visit was explained. Bartolomeo had come with him as agreed but did not radiate the same confidence as Kid, which was quite ironic considering his self-proclaimed role as moral support. On their way there, Kid had quickly noticed that Bartolomeo became less and less cheerful the closer they came to their destination. And now that they had arrived he stood fidgeting behind Kid, shielded by his large frame and observed the building with a little bit of curiosity and a lot of apprehension. 

“Well, here we are,” Kid muttered and studied the tall iron gate. There was a big copper bell attached to it and he rang it without much thought. 

Attendance came soon enough; a tall man with short, dark hair and dressed in butler’s attire came out from the main entrance and approached with brisk steps down the marble walkway. When he came to a halt by the gate he clasped his hands behind his back and gave the two visitors a brief once-over. He did not look impressed. 

“Yes?” He then asked, stoic and unflinching. 

“Mornin’. I’m here to see Law..uh, I mean, Mr. Donquixote’s son.” 

Kid hoped he had not been too rude. Manners hadn’t been necessary during his years traveling, as the company he liked to keep cared little, if any, for it. But now that he lived with Mihawk he was required to learn again. 

The butler’s posture remained the same, but there was a brief change in his expression. A decrease in tension...and did he just smile? Kid was not entirely sure, but he could swear that the corners of the man’s mouth twitched just now. And when he spoke he sounded almost amused. Pleased, even. 

“I see. And your name?”

“Kid Eustass.”

“Eustass?” The butler questioned with one brow raised over the edge of his black shades. “Hm. Interesting. My name is Vergo, I am the butler of this household.”

Then he titled his head to settle his attention on Kid’s friend. 

“And you?”

Not having counted on being addressed at all, Bartolomeo flinched but quickly straightened and offered a short bow. 

“I’m Bartolomeo, his friend! I am only accompanying him. I’m not a suitor!”

Perhaps Kid shouldn’t have allowed him to come with...

Vergo unlocked the gate and allowed them to pass through. He walked ahead of them in silence, up the walkway and up the marble doorstep leading to the main entrance. When the door was opened and Vergo gestured for the two guests to enter, Kid took notice of Bartolomeo no longer close behind him and when he looked back over his shoulder, his friend remained at the bottom of the stairs.

“I’ll cheer you on from here! It’s for the best and promised to not get in your way,” he said with a sheepish look and nervously scratched the back of his head. 

Kid refrained from rolling his eyes and opted for a shrug instead. 

“Alright.”

With a strained politeness the butler addressed Bartolomeo with another suggestion. 

“You may wait for your friend in the garden if you like. Just follow that path over there and you will find it around the second corner. But please do not touch the roses.”

“Oh...I’ll do that then. Thank you!” Bartolomeo then turned back to Kid with a bright smile, “Good luck!”

And then he took off. 

Kid entered the mansion first as per Vergo’s insistence and when he stepped into the entrance hall, he was not surprised to discover that the interior had the same, if not more, of the extravagance and grandeur as the outerior. And while he waited for Vergo to announce his visit to Mr. Donquixote, he took the time to study the hall. 

It was a wide, spacious room with a high ceiling from which several chandeliers of crystal and gold hung low with tall white candles currently unlit. The floor was made of black and white checkered marble, and the walls of wooden panels painted white and gold with the occasional painting here and there. Farther up ahead, at the end of the hall stood a wide staircase that led up to the next floor. It had curved metal railings shaped like vines and its steps were covered by red carpet.

It made Kid curious to see what the other rooms looked like. 

“Follow me,” Vergo said curtly upon his return a while later and did not bother to wait for a reply before turning back as he fully expected compliance. They left the hall and went down a long corridor with that same marble floor, walls lined with tall windows and stone pillars. 

“There is the backdoor,” Vergo suddenly told him and motioned towards a door on the left, “I would advise you to leave through that when it’s time.”

“Alright.” Despite his curiosity as to why, Kid decided not to question. 

Soon enough they made it to the living room where Doflamingo was waiting for him, comfortably seated in a red velvet chaise longue. In one hand he held a glass of red wine and an open book in the other. 

He was not quite what Kid expected. While his father had done business with the man occasionally in the past, Kid had met him briefly only once in his life and at the time he’d been very young. So he did not remember much of what he looked like. The blonde hair did ring a bell, as did those red sunglasses he wore, but other than that it was like meeting him for the first time.

He looked less...snobby than Kid thought. He had expected the man to dress more formally than what he currently wore, being such a high ranked and renown aristocrat and all. 

A plain, white dress shirt unbuttoned all the way, pink and white striped pants that reached down just a little farther than his knees and violet loafer shoes. Over the backrest of the piece of furniture hung a thick coat made of pink feathers. At least Kid thought it was a coat. It looked way too thick to wear this time of year. 

“I had no idea you were back in town, Mr. Eustass,” were the first words he greeted Kid with and put his book down on a small side table, “it has been so long since the last time we met.”

“It sure has,” Kid replied easily and offered a polite nod. 

With a wide grin Doflamingo studied him. From behind the red lenses thick enough to conceal his eyes completely, he took his time to evaluate the changes the young man had gone through.

“And now you’re all grown up,” he then said finally and seemed rather pleased as he leaned back in his seat. He crossed one leg over the other and took a sip from his wine, before adding with a more serious expression. 

“I heard about your father. My condolences.”

“Thanks.”

“We did not always see eye to eye but I respected him. He was a good man and very competent at what he did. It's such a shame.”

Kid merely shrugged.

“I suppose he was.”

Now that the formalities were over and done with, the smile Doflamingo had worn earlier returned and it was with a certain amount of amusement that he went to the matter at hand. 

“I was informed that you are here to meet my son.”

“That’s right.”

“Caught your interest did he? I take it you’ve heard the rumors about him, then.”

Kid tilted his head curiously and smiled.

“Are they just rumors though?”

Doflamingo chuckled, grin stretching wider, if such a thing was possible, and looked rather proud. 

“Not at all. I’m sure most of what you’ve heard is true. Ah, but much prettier.”

Doflamingo was in a generous mood today. Sometimes he would deny the nastier rumors about his son to the men that came to woo him. Especially men who were new to the capital and naïve enough to take his word for it. Like that Drake fellow from last week; now _that_ had been entertaining. But in respect of Kid’s father and his own judgment of the boy’s character, Doflamingo had decided to be honest. At least he didn’t look like a complete coward.

“So,” Kid began, eager to proceed, “you wouldn’t mind if I met with him?”

Another chuckle. Kid was starting to realize it was something the older man did often. 

“Oh not at all. In fact, you are welcome to take all the time you need.”

He was obviously expecting Kid to fail and would take great pleasure in it once it happened. But rather than discourage him, if that was the intention or not, it only made Kid more curious and excited to see the young man. 

Doflamingo stood up and grabbed his coat. 

“Make yourself comfortable while I go and fetch him for you.”

At the door he stopped and called the butler over. 

“Oh, Vergo, did you show him the backdoor?”

“Yes.”

“And did you open it?”

“I did.”

“Good.”

Doflamingo threw Kid a sly look. 

“For your own... _convenience_.”

_I would advise you to leave through that when it’s time._

Oh. 

Now he understood. 

Kid scoffed. These men were underestimating him. He wasn’t a man to flee that easily and there were few things in life that scared him. In fact, he was pretty confident he would be able to handle whatever Law threw at him. 

He was then left by himself as the master of the house and the butler both took their leave. Not knowing how long it would take before Law got there, Kid decided to have a look around the room. It was large, of course. A bit smaller than the grand entrance hall but a lot more ornate. 

He looked through some of the decorative pieces; a statue, a large painting, some miscellaneous objects made of silver and a knight armor statue holding a broadsword in front of itself. Kid examined it closer, taking note of the sigil on the sword’s pommel that could also be seen on the chest piece of the armor; the letter D surrounded by vines and two birds of some kind on either side with their wings spread. Probably the family sigil, he reckoned. 

_‘Is it real?’_ Kid asked himself and poked at the sword. It moved slightly and he immediately took a step back. 

And then he heard two voices that became clearer the closer they got. Soon enough he could make out words. 

“I have things to do.”

“You can cut open as many frogs as you want later.”

_He what?_

“Tsk. First of all, it’s called _dissection._ And secondly, why can’t you just tell me what it is?”

“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I did.”

Law’s voice suddenly became a little hopeful. 

“Are you finally giving me a polar bear?”

“There will be no polar bear, Law. Not now, not ever and I don’t want to hear you speak of that nonsense ever again.”

“But I really want one.”

“No. Polar bear.”

“Tch.”

The doors opened and when Kid was greeted with the full view of the young man that stepped through, he thought he might swoon right then and there. 

Goodness...he was _gorgeous_! 

Tall, lithe and tanned. A mop of mussed hair so black it could rival a raven’s coat and made a striking contrast to his yellow eyes that shone like a pair of stars. There were faint bags under them, Kid noticed, but to him they only added to the appeal. A pair of gold hoops in each ear, a patch of black scruff on his chin, letters tattooed on each finger, more tattoos visible between the deep V of that red dress shirt, long legs shaped by black, fitted pants...Kid did not know where to look. It was all too much to take in; too many beautiful things to keep track of. 

When Law saw him he froze on the spot and Kid was delighted when those eyes met his. A clash of yellow and amber. 

Kid grinned. 

“Well hello there.”

…

…

“Oh hell no!” Law snapped, knowing exactly what this was about, and turned to flee the room. But he didn’t get far as he bumped into his father’s broad chest with an ungraceful ‘Oof’. 

Doflamingo grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to his side, completely unbothered by Law’s struggles. 

“Now, now, my dear. That is no way to greet a guest who has come all this way just to see you.”

“I don’t care! Ugh!” Law grunted when Doflamingo squeezed him tighter in warning. But Law knew his father was loving this. He always did; this whole process was to him the best form of entertainment. 

He pulled Law along with him farther into the room like he weighed nothing at all. Which Kid could very well believe; the man was huge in comparison. 

“Well here he is,” he told Kid when they stopped in front of him at a distance neither too close or far. Law had ceased his flailing but stood with his arms crossed and head turned to stare at the opposite wall with a displeased scowl. His eyes narrowed further when his father petted his hair, jaw visibly clenching. 

“Isn’t he just the most precious thing you’ve ever seen?”

“Yes,” came Kid's immediate reply and he was unable to look away from the frowning beauty for even a second. 

Doflamingo let go of Law and urged him forward with a push that contained enough force to cause the latter to stumble. Ignoring the sideway glare sent from his son, he turned on his heel to take his leave. 

“Now then. I shall leave the two of you to get better acquainted. Play nice.”

And with that he closed the double doors after himself to give the two youngsters some privacy. 

Closing his eyes, Law took a deep breath through his nose to calm his rising temper. He was sure to need it with this unwanted guest in front of him. He reclaimed his previous stance of indifference; crossed arms and face turned away from Kid. 

“So, Law...may I call you that? Or would you rather have me call you Trafalgar or Donquixote? Or something else entirely?”

“I’d rather have you not talking to me at _all_ ,” Law growled and kept his eyes on the wall to his left, not sparing the other so much as a single glance. 

_‘Cute.’_

“If you don’t tell me what you prefer, I will have to decide on something myself~”

“...”

“Alright. Sweetheart it is, then.”

This time Law did look at him, his eyes widened by anger as they snapped to his and his teeth bared and gritted like a feral animal.

“What?!”

Oh how delightful. Kid wanted that attention to stay on him for as long as possible.

“Want to know my name?”

“No!”

“I’m Kid Eustass.”

“I don’t ca-”

“But you can call me whatever you want.” Kid interrupted with a low purr. 

“Oh really?” Law questioned with an exaggerated lift of his eyebrows, “Alright then, _Prick_. I would say it is nice to meet you but then I'd be lying and you're certainly not worth the trouble.”

Kid threw his head back with a loud bark of laughter. 

“Feisty little thing aren’t you…”

Well, he already knew that from the start but it was a whole other thing to see it in person. He had only had his friends’ word to rely on, after all, and everything they’d told him about Law so far had not done him any justice.

“Why don’t you come a little closer, hm? You haven’t let me kiss your hand yet. Common courtesy and all that.”

Law did not move. 

And Kid added with a shark-like grin, “Or were you waiting for me to take the initiative? You’re not _shy,_ are you?”

He began to move towards the other to pay the mentioned courtesy but didn’t get very far before he was forced to an abrupt halt by a knife embedding itself in the wooden floor at his feet. Just a few inches away from his boots; a calculated throw that was meant to end up exactly where it did. A sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins and when he tore his eyes off the sharp blade he gulped at the expression he found on that pretty face. 

_‘Where did he pull that out from?’_

“You touch me and I’ll rip your hand, no, your whole goddamn arm off!”

Not an empty threat, oh no, not at all. Law was deadly serious and probably even wished for Kid to ignore his warning just so he could act out on it. Kid wasn’t sure how he would accomplish it, but he believed that Law was creative enough to find a way. 

If such a thing as Cupid’s arrow did in fact exist, then surely that was what Kid felt right then and there when his heart suddenly throbbed so hard in his chest he thought it might burst. He was not one to blush easily and usually didn’t take kindly to others commenting on it when it did occur, but in this moment the heat was welcomed. He had no desire to deny it because in his mind, it was completely justified. How could anyone possibly _not_ blush after receiving such a sweet declaration from such a lovely creature. 

“Oh...you are _perfect,_ ” Kid marveled and stepped over the knife without much thought. It was forgotten on him now; he only had eyes for Law and in a daze he made another attempt to approach him. He wanted to kiss that hand; the very same one that had thrown the knife. Take it into his own, run his thumb over the tattooed knuckles and drag his lips over the even bigger spot of ink on the top side. Lead the palm to his face and press it against his cheek. 

Law reeled back, startled. That was not the reaction he had hoped for. Any other suitor of his, even the big, cocky brutes, would have at least been put on guard and proceed with some caution by now. Instead they would try to woo him from a safer distance until an opportunity presented itself. But this oaf just came right at him with such confidence, speaking such words and looking at him like _that._ It did something to Law; he didn’t know what exactly, but he didn’t like it. The fluttering in his gut was very much an unpleasant feeling. He felt a sudden heat rise to his cheeks and much to his horror realized that he was blushing too.

Utter disbelief widened his eyes before narrowing again into that same angry, distrustful scowl when he came to a sudden conclusion. 

“You…” he seethed,“...you’re _mocking_ me!”

Kid blinked away the hearts shaping his eyes and strained to process the words spoken to him. He’d been so caught up in his lovestruck daze that he’d almost missed them. But not quite and so came his answer. 

“Oh not at all,” he said in all honesty, voice lowered into another purr, “I’m perfectly serious, sweetheart.”

Oh the _nerve_ of this man!

“Get out!” Law roared and picked up a chair. With all the strength he could muster he threw it at Kid who barely managed to duck in time. He’d felt the item graze the top of his head and breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard it crash into the wall behind him. A thick book came at him next; the same one Doflamingo had been reading earlier and lastly the wine bottle that he’d left behind. Both objects missed him too and landed somewhere on the floor. 

Like a school boy on his first crush, Kid was struck by an intense urge to tease Law. An impulse that he just couldn’t resist. 

“I think you need to work on your aim. Since we’re being honest and all.”

“Oh you-”

Kid took another insistent step forward and interrupted with a suggestive tone, “How about I give you some private lessons? We can take all the time we need and I know a good place where we won’t be _interrupted_.”

He made a show out of checking Law out. Lazily he trailed his heated gaze from top, to bottom and back up again. His grin fell, however, when Law suddenly came at him. The room was vast but with the decreased distance between them Law crossed it in no time, fist raised. 

_‘Damn he’s fast!’_

During his years traveling around the world, Kid had become a skilled fighter with honed reflexes and instincts. He could recognize a decent opponent when he saw one, and Law definitely met all criteria. Not superior in terms of raw strength, obviously, but certainly a force to be reckoned with. Had he been just a tad slower to react, Kid would have received a nose-breaking punch to the face. He caught Law’s fist into his own just before it could make contact, which the latter seemed surprised about if the widening of his eyes was any indicator. 

Kid lowered their joined hands to meet Law’s raging glare. And not able to help himself, he drawled through a smug smirk, “Yep. Definitely need private lessons.”

Law’s other hand came at him, claw-like as if trying to scratch him, but this time Kid was more prepared. He blocked that attack too and quickly maneuvered his grip so that he was holding Law’s wrists instead. He pulled him forward with a firm yank, drawing out a grunt from Law when he collided with Kid’s chest. 

Kid didn’t think it possible, but gosh, Law was even more beautiful up close like this. Oh those _eyes_. They reminded him of a cat, in color and shape alike, and the prettiest ones he had ever seen. He wondered what they would look like in the midst of love-making. 

Now if Law would only hold still so he could admire them more thoroughly. 

“Let go you son of a _bitch_!” Law roared and began to struggle. Like a fish caught in a net he squirmed, wriggled and kicked but Kid’s hands around his wrists remained firm. 

Law spat out more profanities at him, each one more explicit than the last and would put even a pirate to shame. Kid would know. He’d met a lot of them. 

“You really have to stop seducing me like this or I might just lose control.”

“Fuck off!”

“Come on, sweetheart,” Kid insisted and leaned in a little closer, “I'll let go if you promise to be nice. Let’s just have a little chat and then I’ll let you fight me as much as you want.”

Much to his surprise, Law actually went still at that and seemed to consider the offer. 

He tested Kid's iron grip again and when it still didn't budge, he sighed with something akin to defeat before spitting out a very displeased, "Fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

The two of them maintained eye contact, observing one another’s expression as Kid slowly let go of Law’s wrists. When he was free, Law lowered them to hang at his sides and flexed his fingers. 

“There we go,” Kid cooed, “that’s not so bad, is it?”

Law gave Kid a sideway glare but didn’t argue against him. He hadn’t distanced himself yet either which was surely a good sign. This wasn’t so bad; Kid was honestly surprised with how well things were going and had to wonder just what kind of pathetic, spineless wimps had come here before him and allowed themselves to be chased off. He supposed he should be glad for that, though. It was thanks to that that Law was still available. 

“Eustass, was it?”

Law's calling of his name brought him back to the matter at hand and his expression softened. 

“Aww. You remembered.”

Law scoffed.

“Of course I do. With a stupid name like that it’s no wonder.”

_Thump._

“Oh you’re so damn _cute_ _._ ”

Ignoring the fact that Kid had practically _moaned_ that insulting word just now, Law pressed a little closer to him and tilted his head up to look him in the face properly. And on his part, Kid was ecstatic by this. Law was so close to him. He could smell him from here; a subtle scent of cinnamon and oranges. Damn he wanted to bury his nose in that shiny, soft-looking hair and-

“Well then, Eustass…” Law trailed off suggestively and Kid, like a true idiot, didn't think the sudden change of tone suspicious at all. Instead he focused all his attention to Law’s lips that were now so close to his, eyes trailing their every movement. 

"Yes?" He asked dumbly and watched, transfixed, as those lips parted to form the next couple of words that took way too long for him to comprehend. 

“...you’re just as dumb as you look.”

Kid then felt three things. Three stings from this angry little wasp. 

A headbutt. 

A sharp elbow to his gut. 

A strong kick to his legs that swept him off his feet.

"Ugh!"

He fell to the floor with a heavy crash, landing on his back with a pained grunt and the assault to his gut had left him gasping for air. 

Law towered over him with a mean smirk and none too gently slammed his foot down on his chest. 

“This is a good look for you,” he drawled, pressed harder with the heel of his boot...

...and naturally Kid once again found himself awestruck. 

It had been a long time since someone had managed to get him into this position. Let alone even having the strength to trip him in the first place. And oh...what a beautiful smile!

_‘Wow. Just...wow!‘_

The look on his face seemed to be an unwelcome sight to Law; his smirk went back to that same frown he’d been wearing before and looked at something over his shoulder briefly, then back at Kid. 

“Stay there for me,” he ordered nonchalantly and walked to the other end of the room. 

Kid nodded unhesitantly at first; he wanted to do whatever this perfect man asked of him. But he snapped out of it upon hearing a heavy clattering sound and tilted his head down to see what Law was actually up to. A cold shiver raced through his entire being, eyes widening, at the sight of Law holding a _broadsword_ in both hands. 

He glanced at that armor statue he’d examined earlier and just as he’d suspected, the sword was gone from its hands. 

“I didn’t bring my own with me so this will have to do…” Law muttered as he studied the blade, then fixed his eyes on Kid. His prey. 

“H-hey now...hold on. That’s a little unfair, don’t you think?” Kid said with a nervous laugh and quickly scrambled up to his feet as Law began to approach him. His eyes darted to the double doors behind Law; his only exit. 

“I believe you owe me an arm, _Prick_.”

_Yikes_

Law launched himself forward and as much as Kid hated the idea, he decided it was time to turn tail and run. He liked a good fight, but in this situation he was at a disadvantage in several aspects. Besides, today had only been about meeting Law and see whether or not he was worth pursuing. 

He was chased around the room; Law a bit slower now due to the weight of the sword and clumsily swung it around after him. After circling the couches a few times Kid took off towards the doors and successfully fled the room. 

“Get back here!” He heard Law shout behind him.

Now that he had made it out to the corridor and on his way to safety, Kid risked a glance over his shoulder and laughed, delighted, at the sight of Law coming after him like a wild animal. 

A wildcat. 

“Wildcat,” he tested the word out loud and found it very much to his liking. Yes, it suited Law better. 

“You’ll warm up to me eventually!” He shouted back and laughed again upon hearing the response thrown at him. 

“I’ll kill you!”

Doflamingo was waiting in the garden with a new glass of wine when Kid came running out through the backdoor. He jumped down the three marble steps and stumbled across over the grass before falling as one of his feet gave out. 

_‘Ah there he is.’_

He glanced at his wrist watch, calculating the minutes in his head and just as he'd suspected, this was the longest anyone had ever lasted against his son. 

Law didn’t chase after him. He stopped by the door and kept his deadly glare on Kid while pointing the sword in his direction. 

“Next time I’ll cut your heart out and feed it to the dogs!”

Then he sharply turned on his heel and stomped back inside. Kid watched his wildcat leave from where he lay and sighed wistfully. 

Though his attention was soon brought to Doflamingo who seemed disappointed if his own sigh was anything to go by. 

“Oh my,” the older man muttered, “he let you go unscarred.”

“Heh. I take it that’s a good sign.” 

“Hmph. Don’t get too full of yourself.” Doflamingo grumbled but found Kid’s enthusiasm to be as entertaining as it was annoying. 

“So, what do you think?” He then asked with a smidgen of curiosity but not expecting too much. 

Kid’s smile widened and it made him look like a complete fool. A fool in love, that is. 

“He’s perfect. An _angel_.”

…

“Actually,” he added as an afterthought and tilted his head back to fully look at the older man, “I would like your permission to officially court your son.”

Doflamingo was visibly taken aback. But as demanded by his character he was quick to recover from the surprise and grinned widely. 

_Interesting._

…

Law watched from his window as the man he now knew by the name Kid Eustass left the estate with some unfamiliar green-haired punk. He breathed out a sigh, still angry but slowly calming down now that he was finally by himself again. 

What an infuriating man. 

_‘You are perfect.’_

Law clicked his tongue, annoyed. Both at himself for letting that idiot get to him even for just a brief moment and at said idiot for making the comment in the first place. Nobody made fun of him like that and got away with it. 

While on his end, Kid left the estate with a wide grin. He was excited and very much looked forward to their next encounter. Now that he knew what to expect, he’d be prepared when he saw Law again. 

He had made up his mind. After this there was simply no other option. 

Law Trafalgar Donquixote the wildcat, would be his. 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the upcoming one was supposed to be the same, but as always when I write a fic I add things that I wasn't planning on from he start and it would have been too long xD. I'm halfway done with the next so hopefully it will be out soon-ish. 
> 
> Also, a BIG thank you to everyone! You guys are amazing and the support you have given to me on this fic so far is very much appreciated! Sure helps with the motivation, I'm telling you! <3

Kid smiled against the rim of his glass of dark rum as Bartolomeo excitedly told the story about his bravery against Law, the wildcat. Not only to their table shared with Cavendish and Sai, but to nearly half the pub. He spoke loudly and cheerfully and may have exaggerated here and there...but that was only for him and Kid to know. On their way back from the Donquixote mansion, Bartolomeo had confessed to witnessing the final moment of the intense confrontation from a window while hidden from view behind a shrubbery.

Things were going well so far; not only had Kid returned unscarred but he’d also declared his infatuation with the Donquixote son as well as his resolve to further pursue him. A promising candidate at last. 

Upon hearing the good news, his friends thought it only appropriate to take him out for a few celebratory drinks at their favorite place. Their treat, of course, which Kid unashamedly took advantage of. The rum in this place was fantastic. 

Kid was excited too. And so pleased with himself as, according to the others, no other man had ever returned to Law for a second try. As much as he liked good competition, in this case the lack of rivals was welcomed for it allowed him to put all his time and effort into winning the heart of his wildcat. He had a feeling he was going to need it. 

And to those weaklings who had allowed themselves to be scared away so easily, all Kid had to say was: Their loss, his gain. 

“I knew it was a good match!” Said Cavendish and raised his glass high. He took a hearty sip from the red wine before continuing with his self-congratulations, “Didn’t I tell you from the start? That I believed our friend here was perfect for Trafalgar? That he would be able handle him just fine?”

“You sure did!” Bartolomeo agreed with an eager nod. 

Kid leaned back in his seat and with a smug grin replied with false modesty. 

“Oh stop it, you two. You think too highly of me. I haven’t won him over yet.”

“ _ Yet _ , indeed. But you will, I’m sure of it!”

Sai was in a far better mood now than he’d been all week. While he knew it was still too early to call the plan a success, the situation was no longer  _ completely _ hopeless. If there was even the slightest chance of him to be with Baby, he would acknowledge it with a positive attitude. And even if he couldn’t marry or properly court her yet, perhaps Kid’s pursuit would distract Doflamingo from his daughter even just a little. At least enough for the two of them to keep some sort of communication.

Though that being said, he did feel guilty for sending Kid off to see Law without much warning. Especially after he’d heard the details of the confrontation. Sai could -should- have at least been more honest than his two friends and informed him of the risks. 

A mistake he had wished to rectify ever since the day he first met Kid. 

“Eustass,” he began with his eyes downcast and cleared his throat during a short pause, “I have something to confess.”

Cavendish seemed to understand what he was about to say and immediately opened his mouth to protest, but Said would have none of it. If Kid was serious about Law, then at least he deserved to know. 

“Oh?” Kid simply asked and drank some more. 

“Well, you know the girl I am in love with?”

“The one you can’t have?”

Kid earned himself a bitter glare for his teasing remark, which he found rather amusing. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Sai bit out through his teeth, “She, uhm...she is Law’s younger sister.”

“Really?” Kid questioned curiously and straightened in his seat, “I had no idea he had one. Didn’t see her at the house. Hah, she beat you up or something?”

Any sibling of Law’s had to be as fiery as him. Or at the very  _ least  _ half as much. Surely she too had numerous suitors.

“Not really…”

“Sai.”

Ignoring Cavendish's second attempt at interference, Sai went on. 

“A few days before you arrived here, I was with her and we were discovered by Donquixote. He is very protective of her and won’t let anyone have her before Law is…”

He cleared his throat. 

“...before Law marries.”

Cavendish facepalmed and in his mind cursed Sai’s honest and honorable tendencies. And next to him, Bartolomeo averted his eyes guiltily. 

“I didn’t want to deceive you, but like Cavendish said that time, we all thought from the start that you may be interested in Law. You looked like you would enjoy the challenge. I’m sorry.”

“Ah me too!” Bartolomeo joined in. 

Not able to help himself, Kid suppressed the laugh that wanted to make itself known and feigned an expression of offence. 

“So you used me, huh? A piece of meat for the wildcat so you could have your girl.”

“No! I mean-”

This time he did laugh. 

“Relax, I’m just fuckin’ with you. I chose to go see him because I  _ was _ interested. Even if you’d told me this from the start I would’ve gone anyway. And I’m glad I did.”

Sai breathed out a sigh of relief. For someone like him, deception and scheming was too much of a burden to bear. Honor and Respect were two traits that were highly valued within his family, after all.

“Can’t promise I'll marry him, though. If I do it will be because we both want it, if I ever do win him over, and not for anyone else’s sake.”

“Of course.”

Kid waved the bartender over for another round of drinks. Sai’s revelation had caught his interest and he wanted to know more about Law’s sister. And perhaps through her, find out more about Law himself. 

Another glass of rum for him and a beer for Sai. 

“So, tell me about her,” he said as he handed Sai his drink. 

“Oh she’s an  _ angel.  _ I’ve never loved another woman more. And so beautiful. The most beautiful in all of Dressrosa, I’m telling you.”

Kid laughed. 

“I can believe that. She’s Law’s sister, after all. Guess good looks run in that family. Does that mean she has the same temper as him too?”

“Not at all. She’s nothing like her brother.”

Kid was about to take a swig from his glass but paused upon hearing that. 

“How do you know she really isn’t?” He asked with a skeptical crease of his brows. 

“During the time we’ve known each other she has been nothing but sweet and gentle. ”

“And how long is that?”

“Well-” Sai trailed off and suddenly looked a bit sheepish, seemingly coming to realize where Kid was going with this. 

“...about three weeks now.”

Kid scoffed through a humorous smile. 

  
“See? You haven’t pissed her off yet. Just you wait.”

Thoughtfully, Sai sipped at the foam that nearly spilled over the rim of his glass. 

“No, I’m sure you’re wrong...”

While the subject was discussed further, the epic tale of Law’s most recent suitor had caught the attention of two certain individuals. 

The first was a man named Hawkins who was the unfortunate victim that fled Law’s wrath with a broken arm and ribs. And the second was the most recent failure, the marine officer by the name Deus Drake. The two of them were sitting a few tables down and had unsurprisingly overheard Bartolomeo’s boasting. It had peaked their interest and they got up from their seats to approach Kid’s and the others’ table. 

“Excuse me,” said Drake when he and his companion came to a stop in front of him. 

Sai had just told Kid about that day he spent with Baby in the garden in more detail, the things he’d witnessed and heard. So when faced with the two strangers, they were both able to identify them and the cause behind that cut on Drake’s cheek and Hawkins's plastered arm. 

Kid threw his head back with another loud bark of laughter. 

Oh, this was too good.

“Some nice battle scars you got there. I’m a little jealous,” he said, half joking, half serious. If Law was the reason behind it, then Kid would not have minded a few new scars of his own. The ones he already donned on his body would be nothing in comparison. 

“Quite…” Hawkins muttered, unamused. 

Drake, however, remained calm and polite. 

“I just wanted to meet you in person after hearing of your, ehm, triumph. And congratulate you for getting away in such fine condition, I suppose.”

Kid shrugged. 

“Thanks. He did get a few hits on me though.”

He pointed at his forehead with his thumb where, if one looked close enough, a tiny bump could be spotted.

“Am I to understand that you actually plan to go back?” 

“Yeah. I seem to have fallen in love and won’t be able to stay away.”

Hawkins snorted with much disbelief.

“So you’re going to tame that beast,” Drake stated, rather than asked, and raised a brow when Kid scoffed a dismissive sound. 

“Tame? Why would I want to do that?”

He ignored the looks his response earned him and took a hearty drink from his rum. Hawkins chose to speak this time and did so with a bitterness in his tone. 

“Oh please. Someone with a temper like that has to be restrained. How could anyone ever bear to be around such a beast every day? Let alone be his lover. He is more likely to stab you in bed than anything else.”

Kid did not like this man’s tone. 

“Hah. If I wanted a fragile, quiet little house mouse I wouldn’t have gone to him in the first place.”

He gave the two men a thoughtful look and suddenly felt a tinge of disgust. Such cowards didn’t deserve someone like Law. 

“Makes me wonder why you guys went to him in the first place.”

“I was deceived,” Drake said bitterly and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture, “Doflamingo denied all the rumors about him and assured me that his son was just the opposite.

_ I assure you, he is utterly adorable. A sweet little lamb. And he has such a mild temper that I am perplexed as to how such rumors about him came to be in the first place. _

And poor, naïve Drake swallowed it all up. 

“I take it you’re not from here, then.”

“No. I arrived about a month ago due to work. As a naval officer I travel around quite a lot and am to be stationed here for the next two years.”

Only a few days after his arrival in the capital had Drake first laid his eyes on the Donquixote son. On a sunny afternoon in the city’s largest marketplace, he had caught sight of him and his sister at one of the jewelry stands. Too nervous to approach the beautiful man, Drake had opted for admiring him from afar. He did not possess the confidence or social skills enough to approach a stranger on a whim, after all. But as he kept seeing Law around by chance as the days passed, he became more interested in him and did some investigating before gathering the courage to meet with him. 

Since his arrival he had learned of the Dressrosian beauties phenomenon, but while he could believe it held some truth to it, surely people just liked to exaggerate. Things could not possibly be so bad, could they?

With the rumors into consideration he had decided to go and ask Mr. Donquixote for an audience with Law. And here he was. Faring better than Hawkins, but a cut on his cheek that he hoped wouldn’t add to the permanent cross-shaped scar on his chin, and a few bruises currently covered up by his clothes. 

Hawkins’ case was a little different. Unlike Drake, he was not a newcomer and knew perfectly well what he was getting himself into when he went to try out his luck against the unruly Donquixote son. Well, sort of. Now in hindsight he could admit that he may have underestimated Law just a little...and perhaps even  _ overestimated  _ himself. It was embarrassing, but he had been blinded by Law’s good looks and economical benefits, believing said qualities to rule out the negatives. That it would be worth all the trouble. Law was only human and everyone had their weaknesses. And that particular thought had made him overconfident. 

When the two men had explained their circumstances, they had even less of Kid’s sympathy than before. In fact, the prior amusement had given way to a frustration he hadn’t felt in a while. Over the years he had done well in controlling his own rather hot temperament but there were certain things that really ticked him off. 

  
  


Kid had no interest in further conversation with the two men and showed it by turning his back against them with a loud huff and took a hearty gulp of his rum. 

Drake and Hawkins took their leave after wishing Kid a half-hearted good luck that he cared nothing for and chose not to reply to. 

Sensing his annoyance, Sai decided to get back to the matter at hand. 

“You are going back again soon, right?”

“Friday. Donquixote invited me over for lunch with him and Law.”

" _ Lunch _ ? You're moving fast.”

Kid waved him off with a dismissive gesture of his hand.

“It’s nothing formal like that. I asked for his permission to court Law and instead of giving me a direct answer, he invited me over. Probably wants to talk about it or something.”

“Or planning to scare you away.”

“Hah. I won’t let that happen. I’m invested now and won’t give up without a fight.”

Besides, Doflamingo couldn’t be more scary than Law. At least, he did seem to have a good sense of humor if the Drake incident was anything to go by. 

“Well,” Cavendish said, seemingly satisfied, “if anyone can do it, it’s you.”

They spent a few minutes enjoying their drinks in comfortable silence amongst each other with the distant murmuring of the other patrons around them. A third round of drinks were ordered and it was halfway through it that Sai voiced a request that had been brewing in his head for a while. 

“Eustass, could you do me a favor?”

Kid shrugged. 

“Maybe. Depends on what it is.”

“If you happen to see Baby when you’re there...perhaps you could somehow give her a note from me? I will understand if you can’t manage. Donquixote won’t take kindly to it and you’ll have both him and Law to keep you occupied. But...just in case. It has to be discreet.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Sai nodded his thanks. 

“Oh, and don’t let Donquixote know that we’re friends. Only Baby can know for now.”

“Gotcha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Hawkins bonded over their experience with Law, lel. Maybe they'll even form a club of rejected Law suitors.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! (But not really) The chapter was starting to get too long with all the improvising and lack of planning so I'm splitting it into 2 parts. Really wanted to get this out at least by Valentines. So, happy V-day. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for the support of this fic! It means a lot <3

The lunch was to take place in the grand dining hall. Since Kid was still practically a stranger, Doflamingo thought it only appropriate rather than sharing the smaller table in the private dining room meant for the family, friends and guests of greater importance. The long table made to seat 30 people represented the distance between Kid and the Donquixote family; a vast distance that was likely to stay such for a long time, if not forever if Doflamingo had anything to say about it. And Law too, most likely. 

Of course, talking would be awkward with 30 chairs between them, so Doflamingo had opted for three instead. Nevertheless, it would still be enough to prove his point. 

For as much as he was sincere in his invitation to Kid, it also served as a means to test the young man’s conviction...and admittedly a second attempt at scaring him away. If Kid truly wanted Law, then he would have to fight for it and prove that he could handle not only him, but the whole family. Such a thing would not be an easy feat, and Doflamingo wanted to make that clear. 

Though he had sent Baby out with her maid this time in case things got ugly. 

Once again it was Vergo who attended Kid upon his arrival and showed him the way to the dining hall where Doflamingo was waiting for him, seated in a high backed chair of carved wood at the head of the long table. 

He was dressed a little more formally today. That is, his shirt was buttoned almost all the way up. A black one with a red tie to go with it. The pants were the same as last time, though, and he still wore those red sunglasses of his. The pink feather coat had been draped around the back of his chair which made its owner look even bigger and more imposing. 

“Ah there you are. Welcome.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Kid replied and offered a short bow. 

Doflamingo hummed in acknowledgement to that before gesturing towards a chair three seats down to his left. 

“Please make yourself seated. Law will be joining us shortly.”

Kid nodded and walked up to his assigned seat, declining Vergo’s offer of taking his red-brown fur coat off for him with a politeness that would have surprised his uncle if he’d been there to witness it. He did, however, not complain when the butler pulled his chair out for him. 

“That is a lovely coat you have,” Doflamingo said as Kid took said item off by himself to hang it over the chair before sitting down. 

“Thanks. It's my favorite.”

“An interesting color of fur. Wolf?”

“Bear, actually. Shot the bastard myself.”

Doflamingo hummed with some genuine interest. 

“Hm. A hunter, are you?”

“You could say that.”

“So am I. Though I prefer bird shooting, myself.”

Kid was not surprised to hear that. Bird shooting was a popular sport among the aristocracy, after all. He could bet that Doflamingo owned a country house somewhere with a big piece of land where he liked to go hunting during the season. He wondered if Law enjoyed hunting too. He would certainly look good doing it, Kid was certain. Those pretty hands holding the polished wood and metal of a rifle, slender fingers inked with the word ‘Death’ squeezing the trigger. Kid nearly shivered in his seat at the endearing thought. 

“Does Law hunt?”

Doflamingo breathed out a sigh. A disappointed little sound accentuated with the shake of his head. 

“Not as much as I would like. He does come with me occasionally but never stays for very long. A shame, really, since he has a natural talent for it. I think he’s more interested in the gutting process rather than the hunting itself. Hmph. He’s taken an interest in anatomy and medicine lately, gods know why.” 

“Huh.”

Kid did remember something about Doflamingo mentioning cutting up frogs the last time he was here. Interesting. He didn’t mind some knifeplay every now and then. And some blood was only a nice bonus if you asked him.

Doflamingo called a servant over to pour the two of them some wine. 

“Now then, Mr. Eustass. Before my sweet little lamb joins us I think now is a good time to clear a few things.”

Kid nodded his thanks to the man who poured his glass and took it into his hand, keeping his eyes on Doflamingo expectantly all the while. He didn’t say anything, though, and simply waited for the man to continue. 

“You have asked for my permission to officially court my son and I have yet to give you an answer. I do not plan to refuse you but I invited you here today for you to meet him one more time before you make your mind up.”

Kid opened his mouth to inform the man that such a thing was hardly necessary, that he had already decided, but Doflamingo took it upon himself to interrupt him.

“If you still wish to have a try at it when you leave, then you are welcome to do so and will be allowed to visit him whenever you wish. However, do not expect any assistance from my side after today. Just as you may come here to visit him, Law may turn you away. However many times it takes and in whatever way he chooses. Oh, and I shall not be held responsible for any injuries you may suffer.”

Doflamingo paused his speech in favor of a shrug of his shoulders and a short, humorless laugh. 

“To be honest I don’t expect you to ever succeed.”

Now _ that _ Kid could not ignore. He knew he was being tested to some degree. Just like himself, Doflamingo also had no wish to see some spineless fool calling himself Law’s lover. He wanted to see for himself whether Kid was not only serious about Law, but that he could handle his tantrums and that his intentions were honorable. Sai had told him that Doflamingo was protective of his daughter, and Kid was starting to see that the same went for his son. 

He thought back to Drake and Hawkins for a brief moment and could definitely understand Doflamingo’s caution and he wanted to prove that he was nothing at all like those cowards. 

“Heh,” he began with a confident grin, "that only makes me want to try harder.”

Doflamingo scoffed through a growing smile on his lips. 

“Cheeky brat. I’ll give you another week, maybe two, before you break.”

And he would be there to see it. Enjoy it, too, both at Kid’s and Law’s expense. 

Their conversation was brought to an end when Law came into the room, dressed in those same black pants but today a yellow dress shirt had replaced the red one Kid had seen on him the last time. It was, however, worn just the same. Loose and the first few buttons undone to reveal a tempting glimpse of his inked chest. 

“What is  _ he  _ doing here?” He spat out none too gently and glared accusingly at his father, whose grin unsurprisingly grew.

“Be nice, Law,” Doflamingo tutted and gestured towards Kid, “Mr. Eustass is a guest. I invited him here to have lunch with us.”

“ _ You  _ invited him?”

“Why yes. He was so eager to see you that I simply didn’t have the heart to refuse him. It would seem you failed to scare him off and  _ encouraged  _ him instead.”

Kid glanced at Doflamingo and took note of the slight decrease in that abnormally wide smile. Perhaps it was his imagination, but it almost seemed like the man was disappointed and scolded his son for, as he put it, failing to scare Kid off. 

Law seemed to think so too and narrowed his eyes further at the man. But rather than fueling that fire he pointed rudely at their guest. 

“You left _ that  _ out when you told me to come down.”

“Oh? I believe I did ask you to join ‘the two of us’.”

Law seethed. 

“Obviously I thought that meant you and Baby!”

“She went out.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Oh no you’re not. Come and sit down.”

Defiance urged Law to turn on his heel and act out on his declaration. 

“I’ll eat in my room,” he said with a glare sent over his shoulder.

“Sit. Down.”

“Bye.”

“Law Trafalgar Donquixote!”

Uh oh.

Doflamingo had just used  _ that  _ tone. His fatherly tone; the no nonsense, authoritative tone that promised punishment should he be disobeyed. And using it to call him by his full name, no less. The man was serious. 

Even Kid tensed in his seat. 

“Do as you are told or you will be forbidden from visiting Rosi for another six months.”

The threat made Law visibly flinch and he looked absolutely devastated. As if Doflamingo had said the cruelest of things. 

Pleased with the reaction, Doflamingo pointed at the chair three seats down on his right. The seat just opposite Kid. 

Nothing more than that was needed for Law to obey but he made sure to convey his feelings on the matter through his expression.

Kid had half a mind to ask who this Rosi was, but decided that it could wait for later. Right now he had other things that required his immediate attention. That is, Law walking past him on his way to his assigned seat. Oh, he was popping heart eyes after him again. 

“Will you let me kiss your hand today?” He asked with a teasing grin that only widened when a glare so fierce it could turn a person to ashes was sent his way. 

At the head of the table Doflamingo chuckled. 

“Ah, the silent treatment. His mother was the same on days when she felt particularly cranky. In fact, he inherited most of his attributes from her. His good looks included. His irresistible charms, though, he got from me.”

“Oh, I could tell that right from the start,” Kid said smoothly and decided that it couldn’t hurt to suck up a little, “but I could have sworn he got his good looks from you, sir. Your wife must’ve been quite the looker, huh.”

Doflamingo was not immune to flattery. Oh far from it; whether it was genuine or not he just loved to hear good things about himself and any member of his family. 

“She was. A stunning beauty.”

“So she gave you some trouble then?”

“Hah!” Doflamingo threw his head back with a laugh. “You could say that.”

He tapped one side of his sunglasses with an index finger.

“Nearly poked one of my eyes out.”

“Damn.”

“I suppose I had it coming. One does not look too long at another woman when married to a Dressrosian beauty.”

“I’ll have to remember that.”

Law had made himself seated and all the while listened to the ridiculous conversation with disdain. If that insufferable brute kept this up then his father may actually grow to like him. Then he’d have two obstacles to deal with, his father being the most troublesome one. 

“Are we eating or not?” He snapped impatiently, eager to get this over with so he could reject this red-haired oaf for a second time and leave. And as he glanced down at the tableware, he realized that they had three courses to get through.

“In a moment. No need to rush, is there? As far as I know you have nowhere else to be.” 

“Maybe I do.”

Doflamingo nonchalantly waved him off. 

“Those books of yours can wait. Mr. Eustass here was just telling me about the bear he shot down and made into that lovely coat of his.”

Kid tore his gaze away from Law -a difficult task- in favor of meeting Doflamingo’s expectant look. 

“Oh. Yeah. A stubborn and cocky piece of work. Friggin’ huge, too.”

“Do tell.”

Clearing his throat, Kid proceeded with said story.

“Well, me and my crew were sailing across the West Blue sea and we had stopped by an island that was pretty much uninhabited. We were collecting firewood in the forest and unknowingly stepped into its territory.”

“Crew? So you’re a sailor.”

“Yeah. When my father died, his business was inherited by my uncle since I had no interest in it. I decided to buy a ship, gather some people for a crew and travel the world instead with the money he left me.”

“Oh how exciting. You do look like the adventurous sort.”   
  


It was only faint, but a glimmer of interest could be spotted on Law’s face during that brief moment when he looked up at Kid. He was obviously trying to conceal it and had so far acted as if he wasn’t listening to the conversation, but Kid saw it and the attention made him preen inside. And when Law realized he’d been caught, his eyes widened for a second before he quickly schooled his features into his usual scowl and lowered his gaze back to the table. 

Really, how more cute could one be? 

“I wish I travelled more often but there are always so many things for me to take care of here,” Doflamingo went on, "In fact, I scarcely even leave this country at all these days, despite my wide range of relations.” 

His brows furrowed into a sad frown and he sighed, both gestures obviously exaggerated. 

“Aristocracy is not all fun and games, you know.”

Their conversation was momentarily put on hold as the first course of their meal was brought to the table. The silver lids that covered each plate were removed and revealed the dish; a cold lobster salad with a dressing of herbs that Kid could not identify but sure smelled nice.

“Thank you, Violet,” Doflamingo told the maid sweetly before dismissing her. He then turned back to the table and looked at his guest.

“Enjoy.”

“Thanks.”

Kid didn’t start eating right away. Trying to be as discreet as possible, he paid close attention to which one of the three sets of cutlery Doflamingo picked up for the dish and then mimicked him with feigned confidence. He did, however, not manage to hold them quite as gracefully as they were fine and delicate little things in contrast to his big and rough hands. Honestly, he worried that he may break them if he held onto them too hard. Surely they were expensive too, being all silvery and shiny and imprinted with the family crest. He fumbled with them a little before stabbing the fork into a lobster tail with perhaps a little more force than necessary. 

Oops.

If the others noticed they didn’t show it at least, which Kid was grateful for. 

The moment the food touched his tongue he nearly moaned out loud, but caught himself before it could get out. He may have travelled the world and tasted a lot of good food over the years, but damn...

_ ‘Shit that’s good.’ _

After taking a bite himself, along with a sip of wine, Doflamingo resumed talking, “If I may ask, Mr. Eustass, what brought you back to Dressrosa? You are still young and with the world being so vast, there are surely many places left that you would want to discover. You seem to really enjoy that adventurous lifestyle."

Ah. To tell the whole truth or not, that was the question. While he liked to think that Doflamingo wouldn’t judge him  _ too  _ hard, he figured that he also may not be too keen on a person with his record romantically pursuing his only son. Though in Kid’s own mind, he didn’t think his past “crimes” were such a big deal. Just a matter of poor circumstances and bad timing. 

“Well,” he began and cleared his throat, “it got a little too exciting at one point. Got injured pretty badly, the ship was damaged and I made some important people angry…”

Here Law decided to interject with a sarcastic drawl while poking at some lettuce with his fork and with the elbow of his free arm on the table, he leaned his chin into the palm of his hand.

“Yes, you do seem to have that effect on people. So, what, you’re a criminal?” 

“Elbow off the table, Law,” Doflamingo scolded but without much heat behind it, “and no slouching.”

Law did as told but whatever snide remark he meant to make was left unsaid as his father resumed the conversation with their guest. 

“I’m sure it’s not all that bad.”

“It was just a misunderstanding. And honestly, the guy was kinda prickly. Some newly appointed baron or something. He had friends in higher places.”

Doflamingo gave him a sympathetic nod. 

“I see. New money; they all think so highly of themselves. Especially the lower ranks, though I cannot imagine why.”

Law rolled his eyes. Every topic of conversation up to this point had been utterly ridiculous and he figured that it would not change for the better for the rest of the entire meal. 

Three courses...

He knew his father; he was doing this purely for his own amusement. To him, Kid was a curiosity that he wished to observe just to see what he would do and how Law would react to his advances. He wanted to tease them both and probably meant to drag this lunch out.

After downing some of his wine Kid added on a more positive note, “It’s nice to be back though. I haven’t been here since I left with my dad ten years ago. When I decided to settle down I figured this was the best place.”

Being banned from several countries did affect the decision too, but he chose to leave that unsaid. 

“It is a beautiful city, indeed. When did you arrive?” 

“Oh. Uhm, about a week ago.”

“No doubt a lot has changed since you were here last.”

“That’s for sure,” Kid agreed and turned to Law with a flirty smile, “And  _ definitely _ for the better.”

Law’s teeth clenched down hard on the food in his mouth as he chewed and he simply returned the look with an unimpressed glare.

The next minute or so was spent in silence as the table’s occupants helped themselves to a few bites of their salad. Then, the conversation continued by Doflamingo’s initiative. 

“Now, about that bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that they were casually talking about Law's mom being dead and it wasn't really brought up. Oops. But I think Kid wouldn't pry on such things with people he hardly knows, that would rude and as we all know, our boy is a gentleman. Kind of.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the last chapter.

During the first course and halfway into the second, Kid entertained his hosts with a few stories of his travels around the world. Doflamingo would ask questions and make little sounds of acknowledgement in between, while Law kept quiet for the most part with a few snide remarks every now and then. Though said remarks were sometimes a means for him to conceal his own curiosity whilst gaining the information he wanted. For as irritating he found Kid to be, he had some rather interesting things to tell. Some even more interesting than the things Law liked to read about in his books. Just like his father, Law did not travel much himself despite his desire to do so. 

“This is all very fascinating,” Doflamingo said when Kid finished telling them about visiting some ancient ruins a year or so back, and glanced at Law with a knowing look, “don’t you agree, Law?”

Law merely shrugged, stubbornly sticking to his air of indifference while staring down at his plate. He’d be damned if he let it be known to Kid that he actually  _ was _ a little interested. Kid had caught him once and that was one time too many. 

“And now that your days of adventuring are over, what exactly is it that you do?” Doflamingo went on. 

“I’ll be making and selling weapons starting next week. Guns and canons, mostly. At a shop named Cutty Flam.”

A look of recognition crossed Doflamingo’s face and he hummed with interest as he reached out for his glass. 

“Excellent. I ordered custom-made hunting rifles from there for me, Law and my daughter a few years ago. The quality is truly magnificent and they’re very easy to handle.” 

“I prefer blades though,” Law interjected oh so bluntly while slicing through his steak with one single, precise cut with his knife. 

Kid chuckled, recalling the end of their last meeting and something about him not bringing ‘his own’ down from his room to cut his arm off with.

“I’ve noticed. Swords, huh? Oh, and knives of course.”

How could he forget  _ that _ one?

“Swords, knives, scalpels...razors. Anything sharp will do. I can get creative when I want to.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that.”

“That scar on your arm,” Law continued to further prove his expertise, "looks like a dagger.”

The level of interest in his tone was close to none but Kid was ecstatic over the fact that Law had looked at him close enough to notice. He straightened in his seat and puffed his chest out rather proudly. 

“It was.”

Law, however, was not impressed. 

“It’s sloppy. Whoever did it must’ve either been incompetent or a complete amateur.”

“Well, he was drunk.” 

Law let out a sarcastic, humorless laugh. 

“You let yourself get stabbed in the front by a drunk? And here I thought you couldn’t get any more stupid.”

“Aw don’t say that. I was drunk too.”

Kid’s smile widened and his next words came out through a suggestive drawl. 

“I bet you would have taken full advantage of me.”

“Yes,” Law replied without missing a beat, “and I would’ve done a good job of it too, drunk or not.”

“Where would you have cut me?”

“I would’ve gone for your heart.”

Kid leaned forward and winked. 

“You already did, wildcat. A direct hit.”

Law stabbed his fork into the cut piece steak hard enough for his plate to clatter while holding Kid’s gaze with a pointed glare. 

At his end, Doflamingo flickered his gaze between the two youngsters with avid interest as they bickered back and forth, intently sipping his wine as if watching the best form of entertainment. He wondered how much more Law would be able to tolerate. He looked just about ready to leap over the table and strangle their guest.

“Wanna fight sometime?”

Momentarily startled by the sudden change of conversation, Law’s expression softened somewhat as he blinked dumbly. 

“What?”

“A fight. You and me. I think it would be a lot of fun.”

“...”

“I prefer hand-to-hand combat myself, but if it’s you I don’t mind a sword fight. I have an old cutlass lying around that I use occasionally.” 

“Careful now,” Doflamingo interjected with a chuckle, “Law is quite an accomplished swordsman. He practices regularly and has been trained by one of the best swordsmen in the world.”

Law scoffed. 

“I don’t need Kikoku to put this idiot in his place. Even without it I would have you eat dirt in seconds.”

Oh. How lovely. 

Law had proven to be quite skilled in hand to hand combat last time they met. While Kid had not been prepared back then due to his own incompetence, it was still not an easy feat to get him on his back. He wondered what it would be like to fight Law on more equal terms. 

“I’d like to see you try,” he replied excitedly, spurred on by the challenge, “I think I could take you.”

“You mean like you did last time?” Law taunted with the slightest lift of the corners of his mouth. 

“I caught your punches.”

“And yet you ended up a pathetic heap on the floor.”

“Hey, I was distracted. If you hadn’t seduced me like that I would have countered.”

Doflamingo cooed at Law when a blush suddenly popped on his adorable face. He looked absolutely scandalized.

Law glared at his father and was quick to defend himself. 

“I did no such thing. This prick is just delusional.”

“Oh no you  _ did _ ,” Kid insisted with a stubborn shake of his head, ”getting close to me like that and batting your pretty eyes at me. Not to mention all the lovely things you said you wanted to do to me.”

The blush on Law’s cheeks darkened. Anyone who didn’t know the full context of their first confrontation would get the wrong impression, especially with the utter confidence and certainty Kid spoke those suggestive words. And with his father being present to hear it, it made Law more embarrassed than he usually would be in this situation. 

Only a lunatic would find Law’s threats and violent actions endearing, let alone  _ seductive _ , so he had to conclude that he was being mocked again. Then again, this man was definitely not normal so maybe he  _ had _ enjoyed it.

“I’ll show you  _ lovely _ ,” he growled, “for  _ me _ , that is.” 

Kid hummed. 

“If you want it, then come over here and get it.”

“Law,” Doflamingo warned when he took note of the way his son’s hand tightened its grip around the silver knife and lifted it ever so slightly, “wait until after dessert.”

It took a few additional seconds before Law did as told. During that moment of contemplation he asked himself whether or not disobeying his father would be worth it in favor of teaching Kid a well needed lesson. 

That stupid face. Those stupid eyes looking at him like that. That stupid,  _ stupid  _ smile. It wasn’t charming in the  _ least.  _

_ Thump. _

Nope. Not at all. 

Nothing that made his heart skip unpleasantly like that could be a good thing. 

“Law.”

With a frustrated sigh Law put his knife down and leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed.

Dessert was served soon enough; lemon ice cream with honey biscuits on the side. During the whole time eating his portion, Law was glaring daggers at Kid who relished the attention and would sometimes make suggestive gestures with his tongue around the spoon when he hoped Doflamingo wasn’t watching. And Law got some revenge for that with a kick to Kid’s shin just as the latter was about to put another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. Much to Law’s delight, it had caused Kid to miss his mark and ended up with a yellow splotch quickly melting on the skin of his cheek.

“You got something on your face.”

The glare Kid was about to give Law for his little stunt vanished the instant he caught the look of mischief he was greeted by. Law was actually smiling at him, which, unsurprisingly, made his heart soar. A sly smirk at the expense of Kid’s discomfort and annoyance, but still. There was a playfulness there that he wanted to see more of. 

After the meal was over and done with it was time for Kid to take his leave. Just as the three of them walked out of the room and into the entrance hall, the front door opened at the return of Baby.

“I’m home!” She chirped cheerfully with her maid, Monet, behind her holding two large boxes wrapped up in silk ribbons. 

The three men came to a halt and almost in perfect synch turned to look at her. A silence settled over the room and Baby stilled as well to take in the scene in front of her. 

“Oh, hello,” she said and tilted her head curiously at the sight of Kid.

So this was Law’s sister. She was definitely pretty, Kid thought as he took the time to observe her more closely. Long, curly hair of the same black as Law’s but her skin was fairer and her eyes a dark blue as opposed to her brother’s golden-yellow ones. He then remembered the note Sai had given him the day prior and subtly put his hands in his pockets, grabbing the piece of paper in the right one. With Baby right here with him he just had to take the opportunity; another one as good as this was unlikely to present itself in the near future.

“Back so soon?” Doflamingo asked in mild surprise as he approached her, to which his daughter raised a quizzical brow. 

“Soon? I’ve been away for three hours.”

“Ah, how the time flies. Did you find anything nice?”

“Two dresses from Giolla’s shop.”

He cooed and gently stroke his hand through her hair. 

“Lovely. Wear one of them for dinner, will you?”

“Yes.”

Baby’s attention was then directed back to Kid who stood a short distance behind her father. He didn’t look at all like most of Doflamingo’s preferred peers; much younger and rather rough-looking. If he was part of the aristocratic circle then she would be very much surprised. Though that being said...he was quite the stud. A rugged kind of handsome with that wild red hair and strong jaw of his. Those wide shoulders and strong arms...if she had not been so devoted to Sai then she may even have considered him a man worth pursuing for herself. 

“Who is this?” She asked with a nod towards him. 

Doflamingo gestured for Kid to come over and introduced him. 

“This here,” he began and placed a hand on Kid’s shoulder with a grin that matched his teasing words, “is Kid Eustass. He’s the son of an old acquaintance of mine and has fallen head over heels for your brother.”

“Oh! Really?”

Suddenly her interest in Kid soared to new heights and it was with much excitement that she closed the distance between them to offer her hand in a greeting. She would welcome any man who had even the slightest chance to win Law’s heart and free her from Doflamingo’s stupid rule. 

“It’s nice to meet you! I’m Baby, Law’s sister.”

Kid returned the handshake, being extra careful with his grip so as to not hurt her. Her hands were tiny and flawless in comparison to his own. A gentleman would have kissed it, he figured, but with Law and Doflamingo around he didn’t dare to. Not that he was particularly interested in that. Law’s hand, however, was a different story. Today he  _ would  _ kiss it. 

“Yeah, nice to meet you too,” he replied politely. 

She really did seem different from her brother. Just by looking at her, adding to the manners she had shown so far, Kid could tell that she was of a milder temperament than Law. Perhaps Sai was right about her not having any similar personality traits with Law. 

“So, Law didn’t manage to scare you away. Since you’re here and completely unharmed, I take it the two of you are getting along, then. Are you two seeing each other romantically?”

“We’re not!” Law protested hotly and sent her that menacing glare only meant for her. Instead of breaking out into tears like she used to as a child, Baby blinked at him and then looked back to Kid with a disappointed pout. 

“You aren’t?”

Kid offered her a confident grin.

“Not _ yet _ .”

“He will be courting Law as of today so you will see him around from time to time.”

…

“Wait. What!?” Law exclaimed suddenly and stomped his way up to his father. He grabbed the front of Doflamingo’s shirt and gave it an aggressive tug while glaring up at him with eyes wide with anger. 

“ _ Courting _ ?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Doflamingo asked with a knowing smile that contradicted the innocence in his tone. 

“That is why I invited him. To give my consent. It must have slipped my mind somehow.” 

“ _ Your  _ consent? What about  _ mine,  _ you old piece of shit!”

“Now, now, mind your tone,” Doflamingo scolded and moved to pat Law on the head, only to have his hand slapped away. 

While the two of them began to discuss the matter further with each other, Kid used that opening to proceed with his mission. He squeezed Baby’s hand just a tad harder and it wasn’t until then that she felt the piece of paper against her palm. She looked up at Kid in question, brows furrowing, and was met with a pointed stare. With a subtle nod Kid slowly let go, making sure she held onto the note before stepping back completely. 

For a moment she didn’t move, still looking confused at Kid who, for his part, could understand her hesitation. He tried best he could to silently urge her to trust him and read it. She thankfully did soon enough; after a subtle glance at her father and brother who were still arguing, she unfolded the note and quickly took in the few lines of scribble. 

Her expression brightened instantly, blue eyes wide with excitement and a light dusting of pink coloring her cheeks. Kid smiled at her when she looked up at him and mouthed a silent ‘thank you’. She then wasted no time excusing herself and thus putting an end to Law and Doflamingo’s conversation. 

“I will be going to my room now.”

With a slight skip in her step she took her leave and walked up the grand staircase before disappearing when heading down the left corridor leading to her private chambers. 

Kid watched her back for a second, relieved that things had gone so smoothly and happy for Sai that he might get a chance to see her again soon. 

And now that he  _ had _ succeeded, he could give Law his undivided attention once again. 

“I should be going,” he said but rather than going for the door, he walked up to Law who eyed him suspiciously and reeled back when Kid showed no intention of stopping. 

“What do you want?” He snapped and bared his teeth when Kid came to a halt much too close to him and held his hand out expectantly, lips widening into a smile that could have been considered charming had circumstances been different. That is, Law not wanting to beat him senseless. 

“I’m still waiting for your hand. Now that I’ve seen you twice, it would be rude of me to not kiss it.”

“How about you take your own damn hand and shove it-”

“Give him your hand, Law,” Doflamingo said and made no effort to hide how much he enjoyed his son’s dismay. That grin was near devilish now. 

“No wa-”

The warning look his father gave him reminded Law of the earlier threat of not meeting with Rosi for half a year.

Gritting his teeth, Law had no choice but to endure the embarrassment and slowly lifted his hand towards Kid who wasted no time to take into his own. His hand was considerably bigger than Law’s own. It was quite rough too, and Law could feel several callouses against his smoother skin. Law didn’t know what compelled him to think that it actually didn’t feel completely unpleasant.

When Kid’s upturned lips pressed against the top side of his hand, Law felt another flutter in his belly. That same sensation that he’d felt last time. It was just as unpleasantly unfamiliar now as it was then and Law hated unfamiliar, unpredictable things that he couldn’t comprehend. He looked away when Kid’s eyes wouldn’t leave his face, opting to stare at the floor with the threat of a blush slowly creeping across his cheeks.  _ Again.  _

Just when Law was about to pull his hand back, he was suddenly tugged forward and before he could react, Kid leaned down to purr into his ear, “I’ll see you soon, wildcat.”

And then he quickly backed off. Just in time to avoid a punch to his face. 

“Don’t bet on it!”

Kid merely laughed at the reply and with a flirty wink left through the front door.

Law couldn’t be bothered to chase after him and glared after him until he was gone. Then he turned to his father with his arms crossed petulantly over his chest. 

“You  _ can’t _ be serious with this.”

“Now whatever do you mean? He is quite an agreeable fellow, don’t you think?”

“I don’t want him around!”

Doflamingo shrugged and with an air of nonchalance lifted his hand to inspect his flawlessly manicured nails. 

“You’ve failed to scare him off twice now,” he muttered and sent a look meant to be accusatory at his son over the rim of his sunglasses,”I’m simply giving you another chance to rectify your mistake.”

Just like he thought. His father  _ was  _ doing this for his own entertainment. 

Narrowing his eyes at Doflamingo, Law declared with much confidence," I  _ will _ .“

Doflamingo patted him on the cheek playfully and his prior grin returned to his lips. 

“That’s my boy.”


End file.
